theyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Carrotstein
"Just wait and see, RACK. Soon, I will destroy Y-Guy, conquer the world, and get revenge on Zing-Whatt after what she did to me." -- ''Professor Carrotstein. '''Professor Carrotstein' is the main antagonist of the Y-Guy franchise, as well as other shows in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. Description Professor Carrotstein is a fairly-tall carrot, with orange "skin". He wears a white labcoat and white pants, and he as green "hair". His head is in the shape of regular carrot. Life Birth Daniel S. Stein was born on October 8, 1989. TBA Before the events of Y-Guy Before the events of Y-Guy, Daniel Stein was having an excellent life. He was about to graduate from colledge, he had a girlfriend (Professor Zing-Whatt), and he was about to get his degree as a professor. But that all soon changed: He was about to finish an experiment he has been working on for years: The Peace Maker, which would bring world peace. However, while he was getting his screwdriver, Professor Zing-Whatt wanted to test it out for herself (Because she didn't know it wasn't finished). She pushed the "On" button. However, the machine started to fizzle and malfunction. A lazer blasted out of the machine, hitting Daniel and RACK, which turned Daniel into a carrot, and altered RACK's IQ points. Daniel thought Zing-Whatt zapped the lazer on purpose, and soon broke up with her. Daniel tried to continue his normal life, but was often shunned and mocked due to his new Carrot appearence. After being shunned, Carrotstein devoted a new life of evil and planned world domination The Events of Y-Guy Professor Carrotstein often spends his time trying to take over the world with RACK, however, Y-Guy always seemd to stop him. The Events of Y-Guy Reborn TBA The Events of Welcome to Nicktropolis Carrotstien teams up with Dr. Boom and LT Fan to destroy the heroes, but usually ends up failing. Carrotstein is the mechanic of the evil trio. He created many of the baddie's inventions. The Events of Sword of Dreams Carrotstein is contacted by Crisis to become a councilmember of his evil society. He accepts and releases the shadows on Crazville almost entirely destroying it. However, Kiru and friends defeat him and he goes to live his days in the dungeon of King Steli's castle. The Events of Y-Guy Super Mode In this series, Professor Carrotstein and LT Fan gather energy across the world to destroy Y-Guy, but they end up failing and join Bean, before they can join as forces, Bean kills Professor Carrotstein along with LT Fan. He reappears with LT Fan in Hell in the last season, only to invent a new RACK, and when him and the original RACK join together, they become stronger than ever. Professor Carrotstein's last appearance is when Powered RACK kills him and LT Fan. Future Professor Carrotstein later escapes from Hell along with LT Fan in the year 2023. In the year 2050, he makes a device that could capture people throughout time and a device that could let not paradoxes happen when going through time, he later uses both of these devices to captrue people throughout time and make them his slaves, and ends up taking over the world. This, however, is ruined by Y-Guy and the gang, as they prevent it from actually happening in Y-Guy: Back in Time. He later dies at age 72 after catching a disease. Professor Carrotstein spends his future with LT Fan in Hell for eternity. There they meet new villains to talk with forever. Personality Professor Carrotstein is usually described as a stereotypical villan. He is usually very grumpy and is almost never happy. He does, however, enjoy musicals, as he sometimes breaks into a song in some episodes. Abilities and Talents IQ of 500: Carrotstein is often building strange inventions to destroy Y-Guy and friends, but how does he do it? With a IQ of 500. He has had this ability since he was 10, and back then, he often used his knowledge to benefit his family and friends. However, the accident changed him and now he uses it for his own evil purposes. Quotes "RACK, please shut up before I decapitate you with a bear." "Y-Guy and friends, prepare to meet your doom!...Well, not really, considering that you defeat me all the time. Let me reprahse that: Prepare to meet this robot that you're JUST GOING TO SMASH!" Trivia *Professor Carrotstein barely makes appearences in episodes of Y-Guy since late 2011. This is due to the fact that his voice actor, Dan Green, is taking a break from voice acting due to the death of his wife. TBA Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in "Y-Guy" Category:Characters in "Y-Guy Reborn!" Category:Characters in "Y-Guy Super Mode"